


Still Beats Your Name

by claymorethe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidental voyeurism turned into full on voyeurism, Anal Play, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claymorethe/pseuds/claymorethe
Summary: Yuri has some time to himself when Victor leaves to practice for the day, only to be (delightfully) disturbed by his early arrival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am a trash human because this was literally supposed to be up since VALENTINE'S DAY, but i had to take my mom to the opera and that fucked up my sleep schedule for the rest of the week with my job and all, so here it is now! i hope you all enjoyed valentine's day and here is my late as fuck contribution. the title is from a killswitch engage song hodufeohu

_“I’ll only be gone for a little while, Yuri. I should be back before sundown. I forbid you to come; no practice for you today!”_

Yuri sat quietly on the couch in Victor’s flat with the TV on, although he wasn’t really watching. He had his laptop in his lap, perusing social media. He read through countless articles mentioning Victor’s return to the ice, which was international news by now. 

Whenever he thought about having to compete against Victor in the next season, he got so anxious that his hands shook. How could he dare to beat one of the most decorated figure skaters in the world? It was a silly time to be so apprehensive, so he banished the thought away.

He looked at the time at the corner of the screen and realized it was still a little ways before sundown. Victor wasn’t due to be back for a while, so Yuri decided to get back in bed and take a quick nap before his fiancé returned. He walked to their shared bedroom and closed the door behind him. He fell back to bed with a bored sigh, putting his phone on silent.

It was too much of a bother to get under the sheets, he thought. Yuri looked to the window and noticed the various purple, pink, and blue hues in the sky; sundown was close. He then turned away from the window and pressed his face against the pillows, inhaling the faint scent of Victor lingering on the sheets. 

Yuri closed his eyes and imagined his fiancé was in bed with him, tangled in the sheets as usual, legs spread with Victor in between them. He imagined his hands on every inch of his body with a heady moan against the sheets. His glasses were foggy as his breaths grew shallower at the mere thought of Victor touching him. Yuri meant to take a nap until he came back, but here he was, grinding his now hard dick against the mattress for more friction.

He whimpered at the sensation and lifted his hips from the bed to better touch himself. He let his back rest on the bed, but his hips continued to hover as he nearly shoved his boxers from his waist. He sighed in relief as his cock sprung free.

He would just touch it for a little while.

Just a little bit.

Fuck.

Yuri stroked his cock lazily, his thoughts returning to Victor. He imagined his tongue trailing along his neck in the way that he liked, kissing and biting at the junction until it was an angry purple. He thought about how Victor could take him apart so easily with his well-practiced hands. His hand moved a bit faster with a moan of Victor’s name on his lips.

Just a little bit more.

He was so focused on the pleasure that he didn’t hear Victor calling for him from the foyer. He didn’t hear his phone go off when Victor called because he set it to silent just moments before. He didn’t hear the quiet squeak of the door to the bedroom opening. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of something hitting the ground with a soft thump. When he looked up, he saw Victor standing at the doorway, eyes wide at the sight of Yuri touching himself.

Yuri wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by a black hole from sheer embarrassment at that moment. Acting on impulse, he let out a noise similar to a pterodactyl screech and yanked his hand away from his cock like it shocked him.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Victor purred, “I like the view. Very much.”

“V-Victor! I’m sorry, I was—”

“You were so eager for me to get back that you couldn’t wait?” His voice was low and was obviously affected at the sight of his fiancé jerking off while thinking of him.

Yuri’s face was so red, he didn’t think it could get any redder. Victor took off his coat and set it to the side. He looked like he was going to approach the bed, but reached for the desk chair and pushed it to the foot of the bed instead, sitting down with a crossed leg.

“Let’s have some fun, Yuri.”

Yuri looked at Victor from downcast eyes, but found that Victor’s eyes were focused on his erection. He parted his lips and let his tongue peek out momentarily to lick his lips before he spoke again.

“I want to watch you. But the stipulation is that I’m not going to touch you.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair,” Yuri whined.

“It’s not,” Victor said with his eternally mischievous grin.

Yuri huffed in defeat, but moved his hand back to his cock.

“I take that as a yes?”

“Yes, Victor. I want this.”

Victor sat back and relaxed as Yuri resumed stroking himself. He watched as his hand moved up and down, a little clumsy from basically having to perform for an orgasm. This was new territory for them; although it was a little embarrassing for Yuri to be so exposed like this, it was intimate beyond measure.

“Does it feel good to touch yourself in front of me like this, Yuri?”

A soft moan in affirmation was all Yuri could muster in response.

“Go a little faster.”

Yuri swiftly obliged him, his hand moving faster at Victor’s gentle command. Victor cooed approvingly and leaned forward to get a closer look. His cheeks were flushed and pupils blown wide at the sight. As much as he wanted to touch him, he resisted as part of the game.

“I want to see you finger yourself.”

Yuri still could not find his words and merely moaned with a smile in response. Victor leaned toward the desk and divined a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. He placed it next to Yuri’s unoccupied hand and motioned for him to take it. Yuri took the bottle and opened it, drizzling some of the liquid on a few of his fingers. With a sigh of relief, one of his fingers circled around his entrance and slowly pushed in. He returned to wrapping his other hand around his cock and smeared the precum that leaked out down to the base. Here he was, fucking himself in front of Victor. The shyness ebbed away and Yuri grew bolder. He arched a little into his touch, his hand moving faster as his moans increased in volume.

“Put another finger inside your ass, Yuri. I want to see you stretch your tight little hole.”

Yuri pushed another finger in slowly, a pleased moan drawing out of him. He could’ve died at the sight of Victor’s face; he made no effort to hide how aroused he was and that spurred him on even more.

“Good boy. Spread your legs more; I want to see everything.”

Yuri spread his legs more to award Victor with a downright erotic view of his fingers pumping in and out of himself. He saw Victor palm his obvious bulge in his pants with a groan, but made no effort at any real relief.

“Oh, Yuri. You have no idea how badly I want to touch you right now.”

“Then do it,” he responded breathlessly, brushing against his prostate.

“Later. Right now, I want to see you cum from just touching yourself. Go faster.”

Yuri wordlessly agreed with the sentiment and gripped his cock firmly, fucking through the tight hold. He moaned a variation of Victor’s name when he pressed relentlessly against his prostate again.

“Another.”

Yuri cried out as he pushed in a third finger. He swore under his breath at the initial burn, but it was quickly replaced with endless blooms of pleasure. Victor was actively palming himself now, tempted to pull out his cock. He was losing his resolve as Yuri’s hand moved even faster. His head fell back as he ground against his sensitive bundle of nerves without pause, letting out a high-pitched moan. He was close, he could feel it. Victor’s final words were just that.

“Do you want to cum, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Yuri babbled, “please let me cum, I’m so close!”

“Then cum for me, Yuri.”

Yuri keened at the command and let out a drawn-out moan as he came, hard. He splattered his chest with his own cum, his back fully rising from the bed with the shock of his orgasm. He stroked himself to milk every drop until he flinched from overstimulation. He removed his fingers from inside himself and fell back to the bed with a tired sigh. He didn’t notice Victor left the chair to join him in bed until he felt Victor’s mouth on his sweaty skin. His tongue made contact and licked Yuri’s body clean of his cum.

“Mmm, Yuri…”

Yuri wanted to move himself to give Victor more room on the bed, but his limbs were heavy from the post-orgasmic haze. He seemed to understand.

“Can’t move. Too tired…”

“Fair enough,” Victor chuckled. “Let’s take a quick nap.”

“Agreed,” Yuri said. 

The last thing he felt before drifting off to sleep was Victor leaving a quick peck on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, folks!


End file.
